


Abby sits on your face.

by kittycat_beans



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycat_beans/pseuds/kittycat_beans
Summary: Literally. Was asked to write Abby sitting on the Reader's face. Kinky.
Relationships: Abby (The Last of Us)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Abby sits on your face.

Fuck, had you been too straight-forward?!

Just a moment ago you had rolled off of Abby's torso after a heavy make-out session and now you were telling her to, quite literally, sit on your face.

Okay, maybe all of that kissing had cut the air flow to your brain for a few seconds but you weren't crazy even though she stared at you as if you were. It wasn't that weird to want your incredibly hot and buff girlfriend to put those gorgeous and thick legs near your head while you made her squirm with your mouth, was it? Was it weird? Oh no, what if it was?!

Abby seemed confused and visibly nervous and you couldn't help but feel like you should have kept your thoughts to yourself. Your making-out was heading into raunchy territory but now the mood between you two was strange and you were trying not to panic.

"W-what was that?", her question made your heart split into two. She didn't seem upset but you knew she would never want to hurt your feelings so, Abby tried to seem politely oblivious instead of angry.

But had you done anything wrong? You didn't feel like it, like your request was offensive in any way and you had done it before so, was it that odd to want to let her relax for a while as she had done with you?

The blonde touched your hand and looked up at you, the deeper blush on her face leaving YOU confused. 

"Do you...would you? You know...want me to...", her awkward behavior was endearing in a way. Seeing her nervously press on with the subject made you slowly understand that your request wasn't weird or that off the wall, she was just genuinely nervous.

Why was she nervous though? It wasn't due to lack of experience because you two had been together for a good while now and she had switched a couple of times. Was it just the request itself then? She had let you fuck her face before but never the other way around so, maybe she didn't know what to expect?

"P-please don't go quiet on me...", Abby was so shy and awkward that had you not been dating her for a couple of months and knew of her lame ex you would have thought she had never had sex before.

You put your other hand over hers and nodded, a sign that you were listening and were absolutely serious. "I've thought about it before. Just the image of you like that...b-but you don't have to. I'd never be upset at you for not wanting to do something you're not comfortable with...", you caressed her knuckles and watched her eyes shine, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she considered your request.

It was a request, not an order...

Abby felt more comfortable knowing you were more concerned about her well-being than whatever dirty thoughts might have been in your head, something she couldn't say about her previous relationship. The truth was that while she wasn't used to letting go of control very often, all her experiences with you had been positive so there was a genuine curiosity to let go of that control again and give herself to you.

"I'm scared I might hurt you...", she sighed.

Oh, so THAT was the issue!

You guessed being half her size made you look weak and fragile but you weren't. You might not have been able to climb and fight like her but you wouldn't just break in half like that. Still, you understood why she was worried. Abby did have a bit of a brutish attitude in bed and often man-handled you but she had never hurt you. You doubted she ever would, actually...

"Do you want to hurt me?", you smirked.

Abby instantly shook her head, "Of course not!"

"Then I know you won't...", you crawled forwards to press a kiss to her lips, feeling her relax a bit more. It was so cute seeing her like this, so unsure of herself and vulnerable but so willing to make you happy.

Abby pulled away with a timid smile, her soft eyes watching you smooth out the pillows so you could lay comfortably. "I-if I smother you on accident, I'll never forgive myself, you know.", she chuckled.

"Death by pussy…put that on my grave...", you let out a laugh and she squeezed your ankle, shaking with soft laughter. "Come on, big girl...don't be shy...", you felt her squeeze your thigh, crawling closer to look down at you, trying to figure out how to do this.

Abby was timid but eventually remembered what you did in this situation and put her right leg next to your head. You smiled up at her, her hands gripping the headboard for support. She couldn't look at you just yet but you could see from the way the muscles on her thighs shook that the WLF was enjoying this.

She could try to act shy all she wanted but her body language betrayed her. You had a perfect view of her twitching lips, her stomach and chest heaving with strained attempts at looking unphased and the best part? Her thighs, so large and strong and riddled with scars. She could crush your head, probably…

"Relax, baby. I'll take care of you...", you placed your hands over her thighs, caressing the muscle and the rougher skin of her scars. With a lean forwards you touched her inner-thigh with your lips and felt Abby straighten her body with an almost quiet groan. You smiled against her damp skin, kissing at it with light hums that sent pleasant jolts up to her wet cunt.

Abby peeked between her legs, catching only the top of your messy hair and your left hand reaching up to brush against the beautiful slopes of her sculpted stomach. She sucked in a breath, squeezing at the headboard and trying to relax a bit more under your playful kisses and bites to her wet inner-thighs. Your soft nose brushed her curly mound everytime your lips switched to the other leg and she shook a little above you, mumbling quiet swears to herself.

You rested your palms over her wide thighs, pushing down for her to lower herself a bit more. With a hum you leaned closer to her twitching lips, pressing your tongue against the pink folds. Just that one light touch from your warm muscle made her gasp loudly and made you smile against her, kissing at the small nub above you before moving your tongue side to side, licking at her clit and then down to her cunt.

"Aah, fuck! Fuck...", Abby tensed at your prodding of her hole with your tongue. Her muscles strained all over, her thighs shaking near your head. You moved your tongue up with another hum, poking at her clit with the tip of your tongue. She hissed, her powerful hips giving a roll followed by a stuttered apology.

Your hands at her legs opened, palm pushing back down for her not to pull away. She whimpered and set herself back down on your face, your hot mouth covering at her throbbing sex. You brushed your lips against her clit, sucking lightly and making her fight against the need to start humping your face. A hum sending a rumble up into her cunt made her jerk and another was a sign that you'd love for her to move.

Abby let out a grunt, so careful not to hurt you that you were starting to get pissed-off. You rubbed your tongue against her bundle of nerves, eager to get her to stop worrying about her weight and to start letting her body move. She was stubborn but you wouldn't give up until her cum was all over your lips and chin.

"F-fuck...fuck you...", she knew very well the purpose behind the overwhelming attention you were giving her clit and no matter how hard she squeezed at the headboard to try and still herself, her body betrayed her yet again and she started rocking her hips.

She must have felt the way your mouth curved into a smile against her dripping sex because she cussed at you again. You gave her a second to adjust to the pace of your tongue at her lips, her thighs trembling in such a delicious way that you just had to moan.

The blonde hissed at the rumble, slouching over to focus her strength into her hips and thighs. Finally she started to add her own friction against your wet mouth, cursing down at you. Her forehead resting on her arm, mouth open with fits of heavy panting and soft moans that only got louder everytime your lips took her clit into your mouth and nimble tongue.

Abby was close, you could tell from her grunting mixed with slurred cussing that your soon to be sore jaw was doing good work. You felt the muscles on her legs shake, your hands barely holding on as she fucked your face with no shyness anymore. Your mouth was drenched and you felt your chin start to suffer the same fate. You didn't mind, God...hearing her gasp with each deep hum you made, feeling her strong body move in such a desperate way as she only cared about cumming on your tongue...there was no doubt the sheets below your own wet pussy were stained and you wished she'd look at how wet she made you, how much you were loving this.

"I'm…I'm going to cum...I'm…", she wasn't sure what to do but your releasing of her legs seemed obvious that you didn't actually want to choke. Abby lifted her waist up just a bit, your lips and brushing of your teeth on her clit giving her that last push to shut her eyes closed and let herself go. You felt her give your mouth a few humps before going frozen with a long sigh, body going lax with short, heated breaths.

The WLF moved to the side, a bit awkwardly so with her body feeling like it had been liquified. She looked down at you and your stupid smirk, your dumb lips and chin glistening with her juices and your damn fingers rubbing against your wet skin that you had to lick clean. She groaned and hid her face in the crook of the arm resting on the headboard. You giggled at her flushed expression and she groaned again.

"You really got into it, hm?", your teasing only made her feel more embarrassed. She did nod, a shy smile on her face as you gestured for her to lay down.

"You're better with your mouth than I thought…I mean, considering you had me almost smothering you...", Abby smiled against your neck, letting you hug her tight in your smaller arms. "…it wasn't as scary as I thought…you sure you're okay?", she looked up at you with an insecurity you didn't see often.

You caressed her cheek and hummed, "I'm more than okay...Really...that was like a dream come true."

Abby rolled her eyes with a huff, pinching your hip; "Do all your dreams involve me sitting on your face?"

You pursed your lips, "They might after today..."

Abby laughed and you grinned at her.


End file.
